En busca de un Padre
by sayori sakura
Summary: Yugi es un niño solitario, su madre siempre le prohibió preguntar sobre su padre. Cuando cumpla sus 18 años podrá buscar el origen de su padre y el misterio que oculta, pero para eso tendrá que enfrentar diversas dificultades. One-shot


**En busca de un padre**

Toda su vida había esperado cumplir 18 años, por fin tendría la oportunidad de buscar a su padre, un enigma que ha sido para él toda su vida.

Su madre no hablaba mucho de él y tampoco tenia familia a quien preguntar, Yugi era una persona muy curiosa, que vivió pensando toda su vida sobre el origen de su padre, y haciendo vagas ideas sobre él, lo idealizaba de diferente forma y lo amaba como si hubiera estado presente desde la infancia, apenas sabia su nombre, pero no su apellido ya que su madre jamas quiso dar datos.

El nombre de su padre era Yami, y esa era la única información que obtenía, claro si es que no buscaba entre las cosas de su madre, estaba hartado de que su madre Tea, no tocaba el tema, él tenia todo el derecho de saber quien era, y no de ocultárselo.

Cada día del padre compraba regalos, tantos llego a tener, que prometía no abrir su armario hasta que su padre viera todos los regalos. Suponía que estaba vivo ya que su madre nunca le dijo que había muerto.

Tenia la esperanza de hablar con él, siempre pensó que era alguien de buenos sentimientos, noble y justo, y que su madre quiso la separación. No le cabía la idea de pensar que su padre era un tirano y cruel, ya que en su imaginación era un ejemplo y un modelo a seguir.

Pronto su madre saldría a trabajar, un trabajo del cual Yugi nunca supo en que consistía.

Tampoco le interesaba saber, ya que su madre era una persona seria y cada que intentaba hablarle de temas personales giraba la conversación, ella siempre lo llego a aconsejar pero nunca hablar de su vida personal.

Para su madre, se le había echo costumbre, olvidar el cumpleaños de Yugi. Ellos se veían una vez por semana, día que Yugi consideraba sagrado.

Por las mañanas Yugi estudiaba, y Tea salía a trabajar desde la tarde hasta la madrugada.

La vida de Yugi nunca fue normal, desde que el había nacido hasta sus 18 años, fue obligado a no preguntar cosas que para Tea eran "innecesarias", pero él en su mente no soportaba tanto misterio, Y como? si él tenia todo el derecho de saber la verdad sobre el pasado de su familia.

No conocía abuelos, ni tíos, ni algún otro familiar, simplemente a su madre y su imaginario padre que él idealizaba.

Pero este año seria diferente a sus anteriores cumpleaños, ese día se encaminaría a un viaje que no tendría vuelta.

Vivía en España, sus ojos eran extremadamente peculiares, tanto así que las jóvenes de su edad y de edad menor se enamoraban perdidamente de Yugi, pero el sabia que era el vivo retrato de su padre, ya que su madre no tenia ojos carmesí, y supuso que era de herencia por parte de padre, llego a amarse a si mismo sólo por su "loca imaginación", nunca fue presumido de aquello, mas bien era una persona caracterizada por su humildad y hermetismo, ya que no poseía amigos ni amigas, su vida fue marcada por la soledad, soledad que le dejo reflexionar y al mismo tiempo madurar.

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde soleada, pero para Yugi, era un día tan triste como los anteriores, lo único que le causaba alegría, era que en aquel día tomaría valor para entrar en la habitación de su madre y averiguar el modo de ir en buscar a su padre.

Salió corriendo del colegio, inmediatamente hacia su casa, su corazón latía de emoción y de adrenalina al saber que estaba a punto de averiguar la verdad, en apenas unas horas sabría lo que en tantos años había sido oculto.

Su madre no se encontraba en casa, vio en el microondas la comida, pero no tenia apetito ni tampoco ánimos de comer, sino que toda su mente estaba centrada en la habitación de la madre, que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo cuando era pequeño, ahora era cerrado por su madre.

Pero el era inteligente y sobre todo astuto, hace apenas 2 meses atrás, hizo hacer una copia exacta de la llave, la cual se la ponía en el cuello colgando en el pecho y se lo guardaba por dentro de su camisa, así su madre no sabría lo que había echo.

Se vio frente a la puerta de su madre, una puerta amplia de color marrón, como siempre cerrada, sus manos comenzaban a temblar ante la sensación de estar frente a ella, sus piernas no querían dar un paso mas; Era la primera que Yugi desobedecía una orden de su querida madre, le guardaba un profundo respeto. Saco la llave, la vio, su color dorado brillaba con el brillante sol que desataba la ventana, la manoseo varias veces, la desesperación se hacia presente en su cuerpo.

Pasado los minutos se produjo una contradicción dentro de él mismo, tanto miedo le causo que en un momento de arranque y desesperación introdujo la llave, cerro sus ojos lo mas fuerte que pudo y de un empujón abrió aquella puerta que cubría y resguardaba el misterio de su pasado.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión, al darse cuenta del lugar, se percato de una agenda azul encima del velador, cerro la puerta con seguro.

Alzo la agenda, la tomo en la mano, y viendo pagina por pagina. Se encontró con un dato curioso, cada pagina tenia marcada una fecha y un numero de celular, y todas llevaban con el nombre de Yami.

Dejo la agenda en el mismo sitio, y comenzó a ver el lugar detenidamente, cada detalle estaba siendo grabada en su memoria. Después de un rato se le cruzo la idea de anotar los números de celular, tomo una hoja del papel de la misma agenda, y empezó anotar.

Su curiosidad lo llevo a desordenar todo el lugar, encontró cosas que no sabia, tenia una familia, y su madre conservaba un álbum de fotos, tenia también la dirección de su padre, y una foto de él, foto que tocaba con las yemas de los dedos, que proclamaban alegría, poseía casi la misma figura que su querido padre, pero el llevaba una mirada mas fría y absorta a cualquier situación, y Yugi una mirada encantadora y que denotaba amabilidad.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la figura varonil de su padre. Sintió la puerta principal de su casa abrirse, su instinto lo llevo a ocultarse, no supo donde, dejo las cosas como estaban, se escondió debajo de la cama.

Su madre ingreso a la habitación, pasaba que era algo inusual que su madre llegara a esa hora. Su madre en ese momento se tiro a la casa y murmuraba para si misma, cosa que Yugi escuchaba.

-Hoy es un día especial... Mi Yugi es mayor de edad... Mi niño lindo...- se formaba con una dulzura una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yugi se puso tan contento de saber que su madre por primera vez desde hace 8 años se acordaba sinceramente de su cumpleaños.

Se dio cuenta a los pocos segundos que se había levanto, vio sus delgadas piernas en el piso y observo como la ropa se la quitaba, cerro los ojos al observar eso, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron de un tez rojizo cada vez mas fuerte, sintió un malestar al invadir la privacidad de su madre, ya que ella nunca lo había echo con él.

A los poco minutos que ella ingreso al baño, Yugi salió desesperado del lugar, corriendo hacia un teléfono cercano, al llegar a un parque vio uno, y sintió su respiración abatirse, al igual que su corazón.

Empezó a marcar el número, lo hizo muy rápido, intento con el ultimo número que había copiado. Un hombre hablo.

-Hola- dijo con una voz fuerte, clara y precisa, lo intimido un poco.

-Hola- respondió.- Con Yami?- hablo con claridad, sintiendo una normalidad al hablar con él.

-Sí, con él mismo, de parte de quien?- pregunto él.

Yugi no aguantaba la emoción, pero no respondió, corto la llamado y se fue caminado y entusiasmado hacia su casa.

Por fin, en toda su vida, un día alegre y de celebración, podría marcar en el una sonrisa que produjo la sensación que su vida daba un giro para mejorar.

Él no tenia ilusiones de que su madre volviera con su padre, eso era algo demasiado infantil para pensarlo, de seguro su padre ya formaba parte de otra familia, pero aceptaría a su hijo, según él primogénito.

Esperaba a que fuera mañana, así irse en busca de su padre, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, una oportunidad maravillosa para estar cerca del hombre que había puesto de su parte para darle la vida, vida que el amaba con todo su ser al saber que su madre trabajaba fervorosamente para él, y que ahora estaba mas que seguro que su padre aun seguía preocupado por él, y no lo ignoraba.

No demoro mucho a llegar a su hogar, donde su madre lo recibió con un bella sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, vio que en la mesa se encontraba un pastel y adornado decía: Feliz cumpleaños Yugi. Ese día era tan perfecto, que parecía un sueño, tanto se rehuso a creerlo, que tocaba las cosas tangibles para saber que era la realidad y no una simple fantasía ocasionada por su mente.

Su madre lo abrazo, sus cálidos brazos rodeaban el cuello de Yugi, y sus penetrantes ojos azules, vieron con cariño a su único hijo. Yugi le correspondió el abrazo, tan feliz se notaban juntos, como si fueran la familia mas común y perfecta que pudo pisar la Tierra.

-Mi lindo hijo... Ya eres un adulto, alguien responsable, al cual yo admiro- dijo su madre viendo a su hijo en como paso de ser un niño a un hombre maduro y responsable.

-Madre... Tú siempre has estado presente en mi corazón y mente, aunque sé que no puedes estar todo el tiempo tangible a mi lado, sé muy bien que lo quieres y deseas, a pesar de estar solo en esta casa me encuentro rodeado de tu imagen, al ver tus fotos conmigo me doy cuenta que luchas por mi bienestar, y se muy bien que nadie me va amar como tu lo haces- respondió Yugi, orgulloso de su madre.

Su madre le dio un obsequio, él lo abrió con tanto entusiasmo, era la foto de su padre, y una carta, también le dio ropa y una cadena que llevaba el nombre de él.

Se puso la cadena inmediatamente, su madre lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo donde estaba el pastel, Tea le canto las canciones que se cantan en un cumpleaños, cosa que ya hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

Yugi lo soplo, y su único deseo era la felicidad de su madre, y conocer a su padre.

Paso el día tan rápido, Yugi se dio cuenta que en los momentos mas felices las horas pasan velozmente, porque la alegría no daba hora de terminación, pero el tiempo lo disponía así.

_**"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."**_

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, se quedo escribiendo una carta larga y extensa a su madre, se propuso a arreglar su ropa, y en el camino a la estación de trenes, iba pensando en la maravillosa vida que tuvo, a pesar de la soledad, eso no cambiaba el echo de lo hermoso que es vivir cuando alguien te ama y eres útil y necesario para su existencia.

Al estar en la estación se quedo sentado en una de las sillas esperando que saliera el siguiente tren a la capital.

Paso un largo rato esperando leyendo la carta de su madre.

El tren por fin llego, ingreso y en eso quedo dormido en la silla del lugar, no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado el lugar de su destino.

Cuando se levanto se quedo con un estupor que sus propios ojos querían salirse, de lo tan lejos que había llegado, se dispuso a salir del lugar, lo único seguro era que él siempre fue precavido, y trajo dinero de mas, razón tenia de hacerlo.

No sabia exactamente donde estaba, cargaba su maleta, e iba viendo las direcciones en el estacionamiento, un hombre un poco mayor que él se cruzo en su camino, desesperado sin darse cuenta choco con Yugi, el joven se caracterizaba por sus ojos marrones y su rubio cabello.

Vio Yugi al joven, y sus ojos estaban marcados por ojeras, se notaba que no dormía hace mucho tiempo, y por su apariencia, que trabajaba duro, su desesperación llego a determinar que estaba en una situación critica.

Yugi se levanto, el joven de ojos marrones, se quedo tirado, y para colmo dormido, al caer el impacto le dio la sensación de querer dormir, Yugi al ver que el joven estaba dormido se dispuso a cargarlo hasta una silla de la estación que el desconocía.

Yugi quedo perplejo ante la situación que se encontraba, tenia que cargar con la responsabilidad de un hombre caído, sin identificación, con su descuido de que paro en una estación equivocada.

El joven de ojos marrones se levanto, vio que Yugi estaba a su lado, y quedo perplejo de la amabilidad del joven.

-toma- le dijo Yugi, se había dispuesto a comprar panes y leche, como desayuno, ya que el alba salió hace varias horas.

-gracias...- dijo el joven, avergonzado.

-Te notas desesperado, necesitas ayuda en algo?- pregunto Yugi.

-Por que tanta amabilidad?- pregunto el joven desconcertado.

-No lo se... Siempre e sido así... Simplemente quiero ver si soy de tu ayuda- Yugi quedo mirando al suelo, se vio así mismo hace tiempo, con problemas, sin nadie quien le ayude, tal vez esa era la razón del nacimiento de toda su amabilidad, aparte no era un resentido social.

-Sí- Respondió el joven, con los ojos llorosos, e hinchados.- Pero es algo que tal vez nadie en su 5 sentidos me ayudaría-

-Quiero ayudarte, si alguien necesita mi ayuda, entonces se que puedo ser útil- vio al joven de ojos marrones directamente, con agradable sonrisa.

Si había algo que Yugi no podía resistir, era ser útil y colaborar a los demás, si era útil sabría que en esta vida no era un estorbo mas.

-Mi hermana... Ella necesita una operación de la vista, o perderá sus hermoso ojos... Pero yo no cuento con el dinero que se requiere-

Yugi quedo pensando, toda su vida ahorro para el viaje, contaba con el dinero suficiente para una operación y mucho mas.

-Me puedes decir tu nombre?- dijo Yugi.

-Claro, me llamo Joey Wheeler, y tu?- pregunto Joey, desesperado por el tiempo perdido.

-Yugi Motou, mira yo cuento con el dinero que tú necesitas, pero antes debo conocer la situación de tu hermana y verla para creer en tu palabra-

Si algo sabia Yugi, era que confiar en un desconocido era algo que no debía hacer, sin antes tener pruebas concretas de lo que decía.

En el rostro de Joey se formaba una amable sonrisa, sus ojos manaban un brillo espectacular, su brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Yugi, abrazando, y diciendo que era la persona mas gentil y buena que pudo haber conocido.

Joey le indico el lugar en donde estaba hospitalizada su hermana, Yugi lo acompaño, hablo con la señorita encargada del ingreso, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para verla en ese momento, que no era horario de visita y se tenia prohibido el ingreso de familiares o extraños.

El Doctor aborado de la insistencia de Joey le permitió el ingreso.

Al entrar la menor tenia una mirada desorientada.

-Eres tu hermano?- Pregunto la joven de cabello castaño y largo.

-Si- dijo Joey, desanimando al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

-Ya casi no veo hermano, dime en que lugar te encuentras- alzaba las manos buscando una respuesta física de parte de él.

Yugi quedo marcado ante la situación que veían sus ojos, su viseras comenzaron a producirle un dolor agudo, una sensación de depresión y pena se produjo en Yugi, la sola idea de ver a una familia destruirse le daba pavor y tristeza, era algo que simplemente no soportaba ver.

El joven de ojos marrones fue al lugar de su hermana, tomo su mano y la puso en su mejilla acariciando su delicada piel.

-Yo estoy aquí, jamas te abandonare-

Yugi le dio una señal con la mano para que salieron del lugar y se decidieran platicar.

Joey salió del lugar, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería que poseía el hospital.

-Yo te ayudare- dijo Yugi, con una mirada de pena y profundo dolor al ver tal tragedia.

-Enserio?- respondió Joey entusiasmado.

-Sí, este dinero e estado reuniendo para ir a buscar a mi padre- dijo Yugi con alegría.- Pero eso puede esperar, la necesidad de los otros es mi prioridad-

El joven de ojos marrones se alegro, quedo mirando a Yugi y le agradecía toda una eternidad el favor que estaba realizando.

Yugi cumplió con su palabra, pago el hospital, y los remedios de la joven. Pero no pudo quedarse con ellos por mucho tiempo, Joey le agradeció el favor y le pidió disculpas por las molestias que haba causado.

-Yugi... En poco tiempo formaste parte de mis amigos, del cual jamas olvidare, tu favor quedara en mi corazón toda una vida y espero encuentres a tu padre-

-No te preocupes Joey, me alegra que tu hermana pueda ser operada, espero y se recupere-

Yugi se quedo en el hospital todo ese día, ahora no tenia dinero, estaba solo, pero se sentía orgulloso del amable acto que cometió.

No importaba el riesgo que tomara, pero se introdujo a la carretera caminando, iba hacia la casa de su padre, no importaba el tiempo, ni la hora, en que el pudiera demorarse para encontrar a su padre, pero lo lograría.

En medio de la carretera un auto paro, lo recogió era un joven de cabello castaño, su nombre era Tristán.

Tristán iba para la capital a ver a su familia, que hace mucho tiempo no podía contactarlos, quiso hacerle el favor a Yugi ahorrando la caminata, que de por sí era muy larga y extensa.

-Y que vas hacer a la capital?- Pregunto sintiendo un poco curiosidad.

-Voy en busca de mi padre, no lo conozco, pero e encontrado su dirección y espero encontrarlo-

-Oh! pero tenias planeado caminar todo esto?- estaba confundido, se llego a preguntar si acaso Yugi estaba lucido mentalmente.

-No, en realidad me pase en la estación de tren, no tenia dinero como regresar, y no importa que circunstancia pase, pero llegare a la casa de mi padre-

La seguridad de Yugi era algo que debía ser admirado, y Tristan lo hacia, se dio cuenta que Yugi tenia mucho valor y entusiasmo por las cosas que el deseaba y quería.

Pasaron horas y Yugi y Tristán sintieron hambre, pararon en un lugar para comer, se encontraban ya cerca de la capital.

En eso se produce un asalto en el lugar donde comían, Yugi vio que el asaltante tomo de la mano a una mujer que cargaba en sus brazos a un bebe, vio también que el hombre pedía dinero, cosa que ya no tenia Yugi.

Su mente no le permitía aceptar semejante deshonra y desdén.

El asaltante se encontraba cerca del cajero, sosteniendo a la joven muy fuerte, detrás se encontraba con diferentes mesas y sillas.

-Sabes pelear? -pregunto Yugi con una sonrisa.

-Claro amigo... En que estas pensando- dijo confundido, pero a la misma vez se formo una sonrisa.

-Algunas personas solo aprenden a golpes, y si no es así entonces son masoquistas- pronuncio Yugi.-Tristán distraerlo, mientras yo le pegare por la espalda con una silla.

-Estas seguro de lo que vas hacer?- dijo Tristán clavando una mira seria.

-Nunca e estado más seguro que ahora-

Tristán empezó hacer muecas y burlas al asaltante, capto su completa atención.

-De que te burlas, acaso no temes por tu vida- dijo el asaltante con una mira de enojo y repulsión, sintiendo que era superior.

-Claro que tengo miedo, pero no le tengo miedo a cobardes que usan un arma para defenderse- dijo Tristán, pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el asaltante se enfureció y actúo como un eufórico, lanzo balas por todos lados haciendo que todos se agacharan.

Ese era el momento oportuno para Yugi, pues agachado llego al lugar donde se encontraba el asaltante, así llego a tomar la silla y por detrás, de un solo golpe le dio directo en la cabeza dejando inconsciente al asaltante.

La mujer fue soltada, y el bebe lloraba desconsolado, pero no hubo ningún herido, llego a la media hora la policía, mientras que Yugi y Tristán fueron directo a Madrid al destino que ellos se propusieron a llegar.

Tristán dejo a Yugi cerca de la dirección donde se encontraba el padre de Yugi.

Era de noche y Yugi se quedo en el parque a dormir como un vagabundo sin hogar.

Se levanto de la mejor manera entusiasmado de ver a su padre, cruzo la calle que lo separaba y llego a la puerta.

Se encontró en frente de la puerta de la casa de su padre, pero esta no era un casa sino una mansión, de seguro él había estado esperando por su hijo.

Yugi sintió la misma sensación de antes al estar en frente de la puerta de su madre. Toco el timbre, sus labios tenían una sonrisa hermosa, espléndida formada por la emoción que era estar en unos pocos segundos con su padre.

Un señor de ojos azules penetrantes, serio, de cabello castaño abrió la puerta.

-Que hermoso joven- dijo el de ojos azules, tocando la mejilla del menor.

Yugi se enfado, el no era de esa clase de hombres.

-Creo que me e equivocado de lugar- respondió Yugi con un tono serio y quitando la mano de su mejilla.

-Con esa mirada me haces recordar a mi amante- dijo el señor.

Yugi se sintió confundido, pero quito la idea de su cabeza, no quería que le perturbara la sola idea de pensar que su padre era homosexual, o bisexual.

Estaba a punto de irse, pero vio una sombra acercarse, igual a la de él.

Tenia casi el mismo color de cabello, sus mismos ojos y conservaba una mirada seria. El hombre se quedo sorprendido, reconoció que era su hijo, salió con todo el deseo de abrazarlo, pero Yugi se hizo para atrás, se alejo lo mas que pudo, entrando a donde pasaban los carros.

Un carro a toda velocidad paso, atropellando a Yugi. Ahí murió él, murió el deseo de haber buscado a su padre, y no solo eso sino que también todo su amor.

Pasado los días su madre Tea fue a buscarlo a la capital, lo que encontró fue tragedia, su único hijo muerto.

Se encontraba ahora en la sala de Yami y su hermano Seto, reviviendo viejos recuerdos que permanecían guardados, tan arrepentida estaba de su vida.

-El murió por mi culpa- dijo Tea con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tuvieron que decirle la verdad desde pequeño- respondió Seto el hermano mayor de Tea.

-¡Como puedes pretender que le diga eso!- dijo gritando a su hermano.

-La culpa fue mía, de tener un padre como yo...- agacho la cabeza.

-Lamentando no revivirá- dijo Seto, con su mira fría ante cualquier situación.

Tea se levanto y se dirigió a su casa, ahora ya vacía y triste.

Recordó su pasado completamente.

Seto su hermano mayor no era aceptado por su madre, ellos quedaron huérfano de padre desde temprana edad, su madre al enterarse que era homosexual lo echo de su casa.

Tea estaba enamorada de uno de los chicos que estudiaban con su hermano, pero le llego la noticia que era novio de su hermano. Esa noticia la destrozo por dentro.

Pasaron los años y ella no superaba su amor por Yami, un día su hermano le comento que Yami quería tener un hijo, y que pagaría lo que fuera para ver a su pareja feliz, así que no le importaba pagarle a una persona para que tenga el hijo.

Tiempo después la madre de Tea falleció, ella quedo sola, sin dinero, su hermano era un rico empresario, y amaba a Yami. Decidió tener el hijo que tanto deseaba Yami.

Al pasar de los meses se encariño con la criatura que se formaba dentro de ella. Al momento de entregar al hijo ella se rehuso Seto no le dio el dinero pero tampoco pudo quitarle al niño porque no había contrato legal para aquello.

Tea decidió vivir lejos, trabajando como prostituta y ocultando la verdad a Yugi y Yami le ayudaba con el dinero para criar al hijo, pero no se acerco jamas por vergüenza, y Tea nunca le permitió verlo.

Después de un rato Tea se lanzo a la cama se puso en posición fetal y durmiendo se dijo: mañana será un nuevo día para comenzar.

_**Fin**_

**_Somos el reflejo de nuestras acciones, las decisiones que tomamos marcan nuestro futuro._**

* * *

**Sayori Sakura:** En primer lugar debo decir que no estoy en contra de los homosexuales ni tampoco a favor, para aquellos que piensan o deducen eso con este fic. Este fic lo cree por una historia que hace poco me entere pasandole a un conocido de mi madre, me impacto mucho, lo que escribí no fue lo que le sucedió, pero tiene un pequeña relación, si escribiera lo sucedido se que traumaria a muchas personas así que no lo haré.

Se que en fanfiction esta lleno de chicas yaoistas asi que espero y no me salgan insultando ^^! o que me pongan comentarios ofensivos, la verdad no espero mucho de esta historia por el contenido o el final que tiene, pero bueno en fin espero y haya sido de su agrado. Me despido. Que Dios los bendiga :)

Sayonara!


End file.
